Recruits
by Yves-The-World
Summary: A story detailing the training process a large group of cats must go through in order to join Macavity's ranks.


The room was hot and sweaty. A combination of there being no space from the crowd of cats and zero air conditioning. Why was this gigantic group of cats here?

"Everyone, quiet down!" A low voice, with a Dutch accent, sounded over the group. It echoed about the room, the crowd of cats quieting down. Macavity cleared his throat.

"Alright, you're all here because you want to work for me, is that correct?"

No one moved.

"I said is that correct?!"

Some nodded, others grunted in agreement.

"There we go. Get used to answering questions." Mac clapped his paws together, "A few rules and such before you can get sleep. First, there will be no back talk. You will be punished."

Silence.

"Second, there has been more applicants than expected. I'm not one to waste opportunities, so tomorrow you all will be taking a general physical examination, to see if I can pass along some immediately as Henchcats. We also have limited bunk space. Some of you may need to double up, or sleep on the floor."

Muttering for a quick moment.

"Finally, for those who are not passed along as Henchcats, you will be put through training to become Henchcats. I will tell you it isn't easy at all. There is a small percent chance of death. For those too afraid, I will allow you all to leave."

Muttering, then a few steps. A door quietly opened as a few cats dropped out.

"Alright." He clapped his hands twice, the lights dimming, "Goodnight, everyone. May the odds be ever in your favor, Good luck, etc. etc." Macavity walked off, entering a side door of the meeting room.

All the rest had filed into the three bunk rooms. Room one was filled with most male cats, a few females sprinkled about. Notable personalities included Boreas, a short ginger tabby cat with a round face and black eyes. Next were the magical siblings Odette and Y(French pronunciation). Odette was a small, thin Balinese with a pink collar sans tag, eyes matching her fur. Y was also Balinese, tall and burly, with a few scars and bruises and bright gold eyes. Finally, there's James, who was as plain as his name. An American shorthair with grey eyes, and a lean frame. He had a blank slate of a face.

Room two was mainly females, though a few younger males stayed with their older sisters. Notable cats include Khione, a young female Abyssinian, with a chip in her ear and a gentle smile that can melt ice(figuratively). Her eyes were the brightest orange and popped out from her brown fur. Next was Princess, a female Persian with a beautiful face but very short tempered. Her eyes were cotton candy pink, giving her a pastel aesthetic. Finally were the maine coon half-siblings, Tatiana and Zeke. Tatiana, a female, was kind, gentle, yet frail due to age. Zeke, a male, was spritely and full of life, being very childish for a Tom. They shared the same bright yellow eyes, pure and true.

Finally, there was room three, with a pretty even mix of gender. It was also the most empty, with everyone getting a bunk to themselves. Some memorable cats include Tchaikovsky, a stuck up male ragdoll cat with an obsession with shiny objects. Second, and lastly, was Boots. He was a snowshoes cat, with a left eye of blue and a right eye of green. He was slightly magical, only being able to move small objects about.

Room one had begun to fall asleep immediately until they were awoken by the sounds of sobs. Some didn't care, groaning and asking for the person to shut up.

"Odette, please dry your tears." It was Y's voice, low yet soft, trying to comfort his sister, who was regretting not leaving when she could. The queen soon calmed down, and everyone finally went to sleep. Things were more preferable in room two, everyone falling asleep after a few minutes of talking. In room three, they tried to go to sleep yet Tchaikovsky kept everyone up when he got into an argument with a tom about where they would sleep.

The beds were very uncomfortable, being the cheapest mattresses possible on rickety wood beds. There were two thin blankets each, and a lumpy pillow that had to be moved around before you could sleep. The rooms, lacking air conditioning, were either hot or cold. However, everyone found a way.

"ALRIGHT! I hope you all are wide awake, and I also hope we had enough breakfast to feed all of you." Mac shouted, standing on a platform. Awkward laughs and other murmurs passed through the groups, who were organized by room.

"Anyways, you all will begin that whole physical exam I told you all about yesterday. We'll start with room one first, then two, then three, ok? Great. GROUP ONE, LINE UP!" He called. Room one slowly moved into position. The first exam was a standard run.

"Be faster next time!" Mac growled, "When the gun fires, you-" The gun blasted, "Uh, GO!" The first line of recruits dashed around. The leader of the line was a random cat, followed by Boreas, and then the rest. The next two lines came through, then Y and Odette came first for the fourth line. The immediately embraced when they crossed the finish line, realizing they had beaten their competition. More lines went by, the final line ending with James, who was uncaring in his running.

"Alright then, Group Two! Faster this time!" Mac called. Most of the queens obliged, moving and getting into lines. The lines flew past, first line lead by a few queens, then Khione. Another couple lines, then Zeke stormed through, followed by a few others, then Tatiana. Then the last few lines, the final one ending with Princess, who had decided to walk instead of run.

"Well..." Mac muttered, annoyed, "Ok, Group Three!" The third group quickly moved over, getting into lines.

"Much better! Go!" Mac called. The first line consisted of a five Toms, including Tchaikovsky and Boots. Mid-run, Boots was almost tripped over by Tchai, who didn't like the fact he couldn't catch up to the other. This allowed Tchaikovsky to take first, boots running up after him in second.

After writing things down intensely, Macavity finally stepped off his stand, stepping up to the large crowd, "Ok, nice work all-er, MOST of you." Everyone looked around, "Now I need you all to separate up more. Magical cats to the left, nonmagical to the right. These will be the groups for the next test." The groups began to move about, going to their designated side. Boots was walking over to the left when Tchaikovsky passed him, moving that direction as well.

"Hey, jerk!" Boots hissed, grabbing Tchai's arm, "You have no magic in you!"

"How would you know that?" Tchai questioned, giving a cynical grin.

"You told me last night when we were arguing!" Boots shouted, "I may not be magical but at least I'm rich!"

"T-that's not-" Tchai was cut off when Macavity had walked over. The two shut up, noticing everyone had gotten to their places and were all staring at them. Tchai growled.

"Fine!" He said, muttering curses as he walked to the nonmagical group. Boots sighed, moving to the magical group.

"Now then, everyone partner up. This is a combat test!" Macavity shouted. There was murmuring throughout the groups, then slow, apprehensive movement to find partners. Tchaikovsky and Boots immediately found each other, glaring at each other as they waited. James ended up being paired with Khione, which the latter didn't like how James didn't seem to care.

"Pay attention!" Khione growled.

"I am. Why are you yelling?" James said, almost robotically.

"I want you to ACTUALLY try, and not just pick flowers!" The queen hissed.

"I don't pick flowers. I do pick grass, though."

"EITHER WAY!"

Zeke and Tatiana were separated, as Tatiana had magical abilities and Zeke did not. After a long while of waiting, everyone had gotten into pairs.

"Now that everyone's ready, let the games begin. You may not draw blood, but broken bones are acceptable. Go!" Mac yelled. Boots had immediately lifted Tchaikovsky off the ground. With Boot's magic, it seemed possible due to the height difference, but Tchai was extremely light. Boots swung his hand to the side, sending the other into a wall.

James had been frozen up to his neck in a large block of ice, keeping a blank expression. Khione seemed dissatisfied, kicking at the bottom of the ice block. Boreas received a similar fate, being tied up in chains by Odette's magic. Y was trying to bind Zeke to the ground, but the latter was extremely fast, dodging out of the way of Y's attacks. This was the theme for most of the fights.

Once time ran out, the results came in.

Khione - James

Tatiana - Princess

Y = Zeke

Odette - Boreas

Boots = Tchaikovsky

These were followed by a long list of the rest of the trainees.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Mac said, giving a cynical smile, "We're finished with the tests. Bet you didn't think it would be that short. I have enough data to take in some new Henchcats right here, right now. When I call your name, come forward and stand behind me." He began calling names, cats excitedly stepping forward to take their spots as new Henchcats.

"I hope I get in, so I don't have to see your face." Boots quietly growled at Tchaikovsky, who responded with a similar insult.

"Can you let me go now?" James questioned, still being in a block of melting ice.

"Hell no," Khione growled, immediately quieting down when Mac raised his voice.

"I hope you make it, Tina~" Zeke giggled, hugging his sister close. Tatiana gave a soft chuckle but looked down with a defeated stare.

Boreas quietly moved over to Odette and Y, giving a smile, "Hey."

"..."

"Uh, so, how'd you guys do?"

"..."

"Alright then."

"Huh?" Odette turned around, tilting her head, "Did you say something."

"U-uh..." Boreas blushed, embarrassed, "Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm deaf in one ear." Odette said, giving an awkward smile, "If Y doesn't respond, then he's focused intensely on something. It's how he operates."

"R-right..." Boreas nodded, slowly moving next to Odette, "If you don't become a Henchcat, I don't think I have a chance. You got me right when he said go."

"T-thanks...I hope I didn't hurt you." Odette giggled quietly, "Last time I did that trick was years ago."

"Could've fooled me." Boreas sighed.

"Y" Macavity called. Y glanced at his sister, before stepping forward and behind Macavity.

"ZEKE!" Macavity called. The tom looked at his sister, pursing his lips before walking up to join the group of henchcats.

"KHIONE!" Macavity yelled. The queen made her way up, a smile of victory on her face.

"JAMES!" Mac shouted. Khione's smile immediately faded as James trudged over to the group of new Henchcats. A few more names were called, then Mac dropped his clipboard, "That's it, everyone. Trainees may return to their rooms." He turned to the group of new Henchcats as the rest simply watched.


End file.
